GNI
'''GNI '''is an American video game developer, formed as a merger between Entelis and Ixtend. About 70% of it's employees are formed from former Entelis employees, including Benedict Fraser (CEO of Entelis from 1981-1999) and Williarn Scarbrough (President of Entelis from 1996-1999 and Ixtend in 1999.) since most of the Ixtend employees went and worked for other companies. Although Ixtend had been bought by Entelis in 1999 after declaring Chapter 7 bankruptcy in 1995, they didn't merge until an year later. GNI was notorious for releasing low-quality, low-budget games, but still had tremendous sales until 2004, when Rhode stopped publishing their games and THQ began publishing them instead, since Rhode is well-known to be associated with polished games. History Early days (1999-2000): Ixtend Although GNI was not founded until a year later, Entelis still developed some games under the Intelis with the help of a Chinese company called Sliver Productions brand before merging - those include Kimba the White Prince and Be-Bee Blue Dog. Both of them, while acceptable in quality, had mediocre graphics and a low-quality feel to them. A slighty-higher prototype, named Cold Blood, was discovered in 2004 when Rhode leaked it in a rant about GNI. They were published by Rhode, who also published the Entelis-developed MG Force Opus in 1995/1996. Merging (2000-2002): GNI and Billfold Cats Entelis and Ixtend finally formed a merger in 2000, and also formed another company slightly later, called Billfold Cats Inc. Having the license to produce Bambi games, GNI made Bambi: Rumble! and Bambi: The War of the Forest which acted as a sequel to Rhode's 1998 Bambi: Symposium of the Mystical Forest. Both of the games had several things in common: poor textures, extreme lag, poor music, harsh critical reception and a very low budget (going as low as $600 for Bambi: Rumble!.) Bambi: Rumble! in particular, used extremely compressed, incorrectly looped drum rhythms from synth keyboards as it's soundtrack. Billfold Cats was a subsidiary of GNI and was mainly used for ports of GNI's games. Over the course of a few years, they started to release some acceptable games. Downfall (2003-2004) In the dark age of GNI, they tried to preserve as much money as possible, being risky, and creating horrible games. After the release of Opus 3, Rhode published a rant on their website as "A Letter to GNI," stating that if they don't get their minds together and improve the quality of their games, they will stop publishing them, and even threatened to sue GNI if they misuse their personal property. Unfortunately, GNI did not listen to the letter and made Puffle: The Penguin, which made Rhode stop publishing GNI's games and actually went as far as suing GNI for misuse of their personal property, but the case was dismissed for unknown reasons. Rebranding (2005-2007) In the golden era of GNI, GNI game budgets have risen and logos were revamped. They once again began releasing acceptable games, such as Opus 4 or Be-Bee Blue Dog 2. Category:Companies